


In Need of More than One Escape

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eloise, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, I'm probably forgetting some stuff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Anguish, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Killian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Sexual Slavery, creepy Eloise and all that shit, i guess lol, no knotting, not beta read because yolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: Killian Jones wakes up from a year-long coma into a world shaken by a plague that caused billions of casualties and turned the survivors into one of three types: Alphas, sexual predators, Betas, human beings as they were, and Omegas, sexual prey.In his total misfortune, Killian has turned into an Omega and upon waking up he gets immediately sold as a sexual slave to Eloise Gardener, a sadistic Alpha who takes special interest in him.But he's soon to learn that even when he escapes the physical prison she keeps him in, his mind is still trapped...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Quick notes:
> 
> \- I haven't read a lot of fics in Omega Verse. I looked up some "rules", and since I'm taking a lot of elements from it, I'm tagging it as Omega Verse, but all in all I'm making my own world here.  
> \- There won't be any animalistic elements other than Omegas experiencing heat, which here basically translates to an intense desire to be with their Alpha.  
> \- For the most part there will also be no mention of body changes, but because Mpreg will play an important role here, I'm considering having a male Omega (guess who lol)... go through one certain change. However, it will only be relevant and detailed in one chapter I have planned, which can be skipped and I'll warn you beforehand.  
> \- In general I'm more interested in exploring stuff like rape elements, forced bonding/claiming and forced mpreg, and how all that affects our hapless pirate (who is not a pirate here since it's a Modern AU, but anyhow). I hope that gives you an idea for how the story will be like.  
> \- Giving my thanks to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585444), as it was the first one I read in Omega Verse and it inspired me to create and start writing this one.

Cold.

Blinding white light seeping through his closed eyelids.

Scent of… of human waste and disinfectant.

_A hospital?_

A door opening.

Two male voices above him.

“That’s him?”

“Mm-hm.”

“He’s missing a hand.”

“Well, only that.”

“You sure he’s an Omega?”

“Yup. Tested and certified.”

Papers rustling.

“Mm. He's handsome, but he won’t be easy to sell with such a defect.”

“Shhh. Be careful with your words,” said in a whisper. “He can probably hear you by now.”

“So what’s the story?”

“He’s been in a coma since May 12th 2018. GSW to the head.”

“He was shot in the head? And he survived? What about brain damage?”

“Well, he was in a coma. But tests show he'll make a full recovery.”

“Since May, 12th, you said? 2018? So, he doesn’t know about the outbreak?”

“Nope. Unless he had some hearing during the first days, you know, with how much people talked about it. Even the nurses taking care of him. But we had no indication of it.”

Killian finally managed to open his eyes. Two men were standing above him, looking at each other. One seemed like a nurse, the other was dressed in black.

“That'll be quite a surprise for him. And he should wake up soon?”

“Brain activity has been- oh! Speak of the devil!”

The nurse turned to him, noticing that he was looking at them. He fished a penlight from a pocket and examined Killian's eyes. “Follow my finger,” he said, and Killian did as he was told, still confused and disoriented. The nurse then straightened up, nodding to the other man.

The man in black leaned over him, looking all over his face.

“His beard is freshly trimmed,” the man said.

“Of course. We gotta make 'em look good, right?”

With a gloved hand, the man in black grabbed Killian’s face and moved it right and left, looking around.

Killian realized he couldn’t move yet… not that he had full comprehension of what exactly was happening.

The man brushed through Killian's hair, pulled his lips apart and looked at his teeth, finally forcing his jaw open with minimum effort and looking inside his mouth.

“Ugh,” the man said. “The breath gets me every time.”

The man leaned a bit back and lowered the coarse blanket over Killian's body all the way down. Then he raised the tunic covering him and examined his naked body.

“A bit floppy there, isn’t it?”

“Dude, he’s been on fluids and zero movement for more than a year. Not counting the physiotherapy, of course. You’re lucky he’s that well kept. He was pretty buff when he first came here, the report said.”

The man kept looking at Killian's torso, arms and legs, until his eyes lowered down to his groin. Without a single moment of hesitation, the man brought his gloved hand and grabbed Killian’s member.

Killian made a soft whimper.

“Oh, he’s responding to that,” the nurse said with a slight smile.

The man looked Killian's member all over with a nonchalance that only added to Killian's discomfort, then brought his other hand to touch his testicles, which elicited another involuntary whimper from him.

“His assets look good enough. And he’s fertile?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Do I want to know how you check for those?”

“No, you don’t.”

The man smiled and withdrew his hands.

 _Holy shit_ , Killian thought finally. Did the nurse take semen sample while he was unconscious? How… how long was he unconscious again?

“Help me turn him over and check his back.”

“Oh yeah, that. Prepare yourself for more... defects.”

The two men rolled Killian on his side, and the man in black undid the straps of Killian's tunic, exposing his back.

 _The cigarette burns_.

“Huh. I've seen worse. Frankly many people are just attracted to that kind of shit. They look old.”

“Yeah. I dug around a bit, his parents died when he was about ten, then he got picked up by some foster parents with questionable methods of discipline.”

“Huh. Any more relatives I should know about?”

“He had a brother. He's dead too. No next of kin.”

“Good. Who's been paying for life support?”

The nurse sighed, pushing Killian on his back again. “His insurance did, for a while. Now he's got a buttload of a bill to pay, so you'd better let his buyer know to keep him locked up.”

Killian's conscious thought finally kicked in.

_Buyer? What... what??!_

“Sure thing.”

“He won’t walk immediately,” the nurse said. “You’ll take him out on that wheelchair.”

“No problem. The market doesn’t open until tomorrow afternoon anyway.”

_Market?! It couldn't be-_

“He’ll have most of his movement back by then. But he’ll talk sooner than that so I suggest a…”

While the nurse was talking, the man removed one glove and reached into his coat’s inner pocket, revealing a gag.

 _Oh, no. No_. He had to get out of there. If he could just move anything!

“That’ll do.”

“What about his hand? Will his babies come out like that too?”

The nurse scoffed. “It was traumatic, not congenital. No need for his future Alpha to worry.”

“So he lost it?”

“His records say two years before the GSW. Subway accident. He was wearing a prosthesis with a hook when he was brought here.”

_My hook. Where is it... where are my clothes?_

“I managed to get all his personal effects. Not much, besides his clothes, wallet and prosthesis,” the nurse said.

“I don't think he'll have any use of them where he's going. Especially the clothes. Didn't he have a phone?”

“Police took it during the investigation.”

_Investigation... did they... did they catch him?_

“Uh-huh. Did they find out who shot him?”

“Nope.”

The man laughed. “Oh boy. Can you imagine his attacker showing up in the market?”

“I'm sure it would be exciting," the nurse said with an obvious lack of interest. "Any more questions?” The nurse gave the man a few more papers.

“I think I'm covered. If he's clean of diseases, it's up to his future Alpha what's to be done with him.”

Killian made a choking sound in an effort to speak up, to say anything. The men looked at him with no emotion in their eyes.

The nurse turned away, rolling the wheelchair from the corner next to Killian's bed. “He won't be needing those now,” the nurse said and pulled the butterfly needle from Killian's arm. “But make sure you give him water soon. Feed him by morning, a soup or something. I doubt he'd be able to move enough to resist.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, doctor.”

The nurse scoffed, then picked Killian up and put him on the wheelchair, apparently with very little effort.

“Wait here,” the nurse said and left the room.

While Killian's head spun from the change of position, the man in black stepped behind the wheelchair, bringing it to the door of the room. Moments later, the nurse came in holding a duffel bag and a blanket. He covered Killian with the blanket up to his neck and gave the bag to the other man.

“His personal effects. Now leave. You know the way.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

~

The man rolled Killian out silently, through a quiet corridor, into an elevator, down to an underground parking and to the back of a simple looking car at the edge of the lot.

The trunk looked big.

 _Holy shit. No, no, no._ Killian whimpered softly.

“Hush, now. The trunk has soft padding. You won't feel a thing,” the man said.

The man opened the trunk, and after taking a look around he picked Killian up and put him in the trunk.

“I'm not sure if you have enough body control to stretch, but the trunk's big enough if you do.”

He then covered him with the blanket and closed the trunk.

~

Next thing he knew, the trunk was opening again and two pairs of strong arms were picking him up by the arms. This time he groaned as he was dragged out. He was shaking his head, disoriented all over again, but he couldn't place his feet beneath him, so he fell limp as he was dragged around to somewhere. He managed to open his eyes but they couldn't focus enough for him to see anything.

He was finally dropped down on a mattress where he lost consciousness again.

~

Heat.

Scent of human waste and perspiration.

Soft light coming from somewhere.

Sounds of metal clanging together and someone shouting from another room.

Multiple people shouting, in fact.

Killian opened his eyes.

He was lying face down on a bed, his hand cuffed to the metal headboard. He was still wearing the hospital gown, which now seemed to be smeared with his own waste. He was inside a big room, an old classroom if he judged by the blackboard on one of the walls. There was light coming from the windows, but he couldn't understand what time of the day it could be.

He could now hear the shouts more clearly.

People shouting for help, pleading to be let go.

He closed his eyes and opted to stay silent and evaluate his state.

He was parched and starving. Apparently the man hadn't followed the nurse's instructions. He could move his arms and legs, but it didn't look like fine motor skill had returned. He could probably walk, but even with his hook he wouldn't be able to pick the lock on his handcuff right now.

 _Fuck_.

How long did the nurse say he was in a coma? A year?

And he only woke up to be dragged into human trafficking.

He had to get out of there.

He opened his eyes and tried to get to his knees. His head spun for a few seconds and a groan escaped him, but he managed to lean on the headboard until he found his equilibrium. He focused on the rail he was handcuffed to. It looked too sturdy to give in, and he was feeling weaker than ever.

He shook his head. Of course it was. That man didn't seem to be an amateur, considering the number of voices he could hear from other rooms.

Fuck, he was going to be sold? Like fucking livestock? And what for?

It suddenly hit him. He was unconscious for a whole year. Maybe even a bit more than that, if the heat meant it was summer now.

A lot of things could happen in a year.

 _Holy shit_.

Just as he gathered his thoughts to locate any weak spots on the handcuffs, the door opened. He turned and saw two strong-looking men coming towards him.

Killian stepped out of the bed but only met heart-crushing disappointment as his legs immediately gave out and he dropped to the ground like a rag doll. He groaned as the handcuff pulled and scratched at his wrist.

By then the men had reached him. He tried to kick at them and hit them with his bad arm, but they were quick and strong.

Well, they weren't the ones who had just come out of a coma, were they?

One man sat down on Killian's legs, then pushed his arm against his flank as the other brought a gag close to his face. Killian moaned through his nose, keeping his jaw locked and his lips pressed shut.

“Open,” the man with the gag said.

Killian just stared at him. He wasn't going to dignify those assholes with a conversation.

Without a change in his expression, the man simply reached into his belt and brought out a stun gun.

 _Oh, bloody hell_.

The man put the gun against Killian's handcuffed arm and shot a short blast of electricity through him. It hurt like hell and Killian groaned in pain, but managed to keep his mouth shut.

That didn't seem to deter the man, as he kept shooting electricity at him until Killian's lips pulled apart in a wince. Both men then grabbed Killian's face, forced his jaw open and eased the gag between his teeth. The gag was secured with a heavy _click_ at the back of his head. The man holding him down stood up, undid Killian's handcuff and closed the free end around his left hand. It was then that Killian noticed the man was wearing thick rubber gloves, which was probably why the current didn't hurt him too.

He felt nauseous as he realized how prepared they were, for anything. They knew exactly how to deal with him, they weren't even perplexed by how to restrain a one-handed man... how long had they been doing that?

And what did that say for his chances of escape?

They pulled him to his feet and waited to see if he could stand and walk.

“Take your time, buddy. We can wait,” one of them said.

His body felt heavy; his knees were nearly shaking from the effort of keeping him up, even though he could clearly see he'd lost a lot of weight.

 _Fucking hell_ , he thought and a whimper escaped him. It was too fucking much.

Eventually, the other man grabbed his free arm and they managed to lead him out of the room.

It was an old school, after all. They went through corridors with lockers on the sides, some of them busted and broken. The doors that probably lead to classrooms were closed, and he could hear shouting coming from some of them. Killian looked around the place but couldn't see any _Exit_ signs, until they approached the gym.

The door was open and Killian could hear people cry from inside. They stepped inside and Killian saw more black-clad men, stun and normal guns on their belts, and a few people kneeling down, naked and chained to the ground, similar gags in their mouths. Some of the latter were crying.

_Oh, no. No, no, no._

Killian started to struggle, trying to slip free from his captors' grasp. The man he was handcuffed to was much stronger than him, though, so he could barely move his right arm. He started shouting for help, which came out as incomprehensible sounds through the gag, as he was now being dragged to the locker rooms. He was brought to the showers, where another pair of armed guys were holding a naked man under one and washing him.

The men holding Killian stopped then and Killian looked at the other restrained man in shock. The latter looked back at him with an expression Killian knew mirrored his own. The men undid the laces of Killian's gown and cut through the sleeves with scissors, then dragged him to one of the showers as well. The man he was handcuffed to held him down as the other poured liquid soap over him and washed him from head to toe, being more meticulous, though not more gentle, around his genitals. Killian whimpered at the unwanted touches, desperate to look around through the soap running down to his eyes for any escape.

What chances did he have? He was surrounded by armed men, in a place whose structure he had no idea of, he still hadn't regained full mobility... and he was now being prepped to be sold.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _They won't own me, whoever that will be. Not really. I won't stop fighting until I find a way out._

He was unceremoniously dragged away from the showers, back into the gym and next to the naked man he saw at the showers. The other end of his handcuffs opened and was now being locked on chains that were nailed to the ground, and more restraints were being put around his ankles and chained as well. His left arm was free, but the men didn't seem to care.

He closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths. _No-one will own me-_

“Hey,” he heard.

He opened his eyes, ready to face his enemy.

A middle-aged woman was standing just a few inches away from him, wearing a fancy dark suit. Without missing a beat, looking at him directly, she said, “Kneel.”

Killian's eyes opened wide in shock as his legs moved on their own and brought him to a kneeling position.

He couldn't... he couldn't move. As much as he concentrated on getting back up, his legs wouldn't move. He kept looking up at the woman in front of him, involuntary sounds leaving him out of shock.

On her part, she looked a bit confused. “What's the matter, boy? First time you see an Alpha?”

As if on cue, Killian saw the black-clad man from the hospital approach.

“Yeah, he was in a coma since a bit before the outbreak,” he said.

“He was in a coma? So he has no idea?”

“Nope.”

She laughed. “I'd die to watch his reaction when his Alpha claims him.”

Killian looked around. The other captives were looking at him, some shocked, some pensive.

_What the hell happened during my missing year?_

~

A million ideas crossed through his mind as a few more captives were brought in and chained down, all freshly showered, the same woman looking at them, telling them to kneel and they obeying the order.

They all looked terrified.

But at least they probably had an idea what was going to happen to them, right? Killian only had a few clues, and his mind was racing through all kinds of horrible scenarios.

They were to be sold, as slaves? Sexual slaves? The nurse had mentioned fertility tests... and they had control over them? If that woman could control their movements, why bother restraining them? Could she only force them to kneel? Was she the only one able to? She was, in any case, the only one in formal wear, everyone else looked like a bodyguard... and what was it about those letters he could hear being spoken around? Alpha and omega?

“Heads high, Omegas,” the woman said. “The Alphas are here. Stay quiet unless asked to speak. Make worth our while, will you now?”

Killian heard a few captives burst into sobs as the gym doors, having been closed at some point, now opened and a group of people stepped in.

They all seemed rich – and it would make sense, in that scenario, when where slaveholders poor anyway? - with fancy, classy clothing and one or two bodyguards around each. Though all men wore suits, it was obvious which ones were the “customers”.

“Welcome to the Queen of Hearts emporium” the woman said, clasping her hands together. “We have a fine variety this afternoon, as you can see. I assume you've been informed of the rules, you're welcome to look, talk to and touch the Omegas as you please. For any additional information, refer to me or the man standing at the beginning of the line, nicknamed 'Hansel'.” She laughed softly, then spread her arms in a welcoming gesture.

Killian's mind was spinning. He hadn't had enough time to process everything that had happened, he was still thirsty, hungry and tired, and now a bunch of strangers were touching him everywhere, forcing him to stand then kneel again, looking around at him like he was a fucking object. It was then that he finally managed to take a good look at his own body. He'd lost so much weight and his muscles looked almost gone. He felt like he was about to pass out and probably also looked the part.

And now people were touching him _there_ , without any flicker of shame or remorse. He felt his stomach turn at every touch on his back as the “customers” traced the scars left by the cigarette burns. Worst of all, each one of them looked at his stumped arm. They picked it up, studied it, some with disgusted looks, others with interest... and then a certain woman, with a smile.

Suddenly, as soon as she touched his arm, his head spun harder and his knees shook, nearly throwing him off-balance. A heavy scent entered his nostrils, and he started leaning towards her as his eyes closed. It was as if-

“Oh!” the older woman said. “I think we have a match, here?” She smiled as she approached.

Killian had to push his eyes open. The woman standing in front of him looked... different, than the others. Her clothing leaned towards an older style, with a long patterned skirt and a puffy blouse, and her blonde hair was full of neat little braids. Her blue eyes bore into him.

'Hansel' approached as well. “Would you like some information about that one, miss?”

“Let me look at him first,” she said and walked behind Killian. Much like others, she appeared interested in the scars on his back. However as she touched them with a cool hand, Killian shivered from his neck down to his... groin? “When did those happen? His hand?” she asked.

“The burns have been there since his childhood, miss. Bad foster parents, I was informed. His hand was lost two years ago, when he was caught in a subway accident.”

Bad _foster parents? Quite the double standards those people have._

“I see.” Still standing behind him, she brushed her hand through his almost dry hair, and the same shiver ran through him. “He looks ill.”

“He was in a coma, miss. He just woke up last night.”

“How long was he unconscious?”

Hansel swallowed. “Since May 12th, 2018.”

Suddenly, the room fell quiet. Captives and “customers” alike turned to look at him.

“May 12th? Are you sure?” the woman asked.

_What the hell happened? Why is everyone so interested in the date I disappeared?_

“Yes, miss. You should have seen the look on his face when the boss first told him to kneel.”

“Oh, you're gonna be a precious one, aren't you?” she said as she stepped to face him. Her smile was sickening. “Let me talk to him, please.”

Some people had turned away, but many were still staring at him while Hansel undid his gag. Killian coughed, then swallowed and worked his jaw.

“What's your name?” the woman asked.

Killian looked at her and spat at her face.

“Oh, now, that's not good," she said. "Kneel, my sweet.”

This time, the command felt different. Her voice nearly reverberated through his mind as he obeyed.

The woman grabbed his chin, eyes still bearing into him as she leaned down. “You're an Omega. You're to do what you're told. And you don't stand up to Alphas. This is how the world is now.”

Killian spat at her face again.

“Miss,” Hansel said and softly pushed her hand away, then hit him with the stun gun.

Either Killian was more tired or the setting was higher this time, since he immediately screamed in pain and fell on his side, trembling.

“I'm sorry,” Hansel said, putting the gag back in place. “You know how disobedient they can be.”

“Don't worry,” she said. “It will be wonderful to watch this defiance break down. Now tell me. Who is he?”

“Killian Jones, thirty-two. Born and raised in England, moved here when he was twenty. Parents and older brother dead, no known next of kin.”

“Wonderful. It's settled, then.”

“You should know that he was in hospital care for more than a year. They'll probably search for him due to the high bill he collected.”

“Noted.”

The older woman smiled, literally rubbing her hands together. “Come with me, miss. I believe your bodyguards can take him to your car?” She escorted her towards a door across from the line of captives.

Two black-clad men came and released Killian from the chains. He could still barely move, his head spinning as he was brought to his feet. One of the woman's two bodyguards walked to him.

“You'll excuse my eagerness. Call me Silver,” he said and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Nice doing business with you,” the other bodyguard said to the other men and followed Silver as he walked out of the gym.

Killian collapsed on Silver's shoulder, barely holding onto consciousness. He struggled to keep his head up and look, but his heart dropped further as he saw two armed men follow them outside to the school's playground, now full of big, expensive cars. Some people with casual clothes and walkie-talkies in their hands patrolled the area around the school.

 _Huh_. At least it seemed human trafficking was still illegal.

Silver stopped at the back of a sleek, shining silver car. The other man opened the trunk.

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me_.

“There you go,” Silver huffed as he dropped an exhausted Killian into the trunk. “It's gonna be a long road. You can scream all you want, the trunk is soundproof,” Silver said. He brought out a handcuff from a pocket and tied Killian's hand on a metal ring, nailed to the inside of the trunk apparently for this specific reason, then closed the lid.

Killian looked at the complete darkness around him, too tired to even hyperventilate. He just wanted to rest. He just wanted it all to stop, he _needed_ to know what was going on! Tears started falling from his eyes, and he rushed to wipe them away with his stump. He couldn't be seen like this, though he had the feeling they were about to leave.

Coincidentally, that's when the trunk opened again. That same woman was standing there, looking at him like he was her prize.

Well, in her own twisted mind, he probably was exactly that.

“Don't worry, my love,” she said as she leaned down and caressed his cheek. He tiredly tried to move away, but her hand just followed him. “I forgive your previous insolence, and I understand it.” She leaned further down to leave a kiss on the crown of his head.

Before he even knew it was coming, he sighed deeply and felt a rush of warmth on his member. He looked down, and in his absolute mortification he saw it start to harden.

The woman laughed. “There will be a time for this, little one. Now, lie back and relax. Sleep, even, if you want to. We have a long road ahead.”

She closed the trunk, and seconds later the car started up. Despite his mind racing with all the new unprocessed information, his exhaustion and the smooth movement of the car were enough to lull him into a troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudden blinding light shook Killian from an uncomfortable sleep. He blinked at the flashlight hovering right over his face, trying to focus enough to see what was happening.

He heard a soft clanking sound and his arm fell from where it was handcuffed at the metal ring, then a soft _click_ and the gag was removed from his mouth.

"Can you get up on your own?" he heard. It must have been that woman... the one who bought him.

No. No, no, fuck that. He wasn't an object to be traded around.

His eyes finally focused and he could see her leaning over the trunk. It was dark outside, but still warm enough for him, naked still as he was.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Fuck you," he said, voice weak and sleepy.

"Oh, I see you've stepped up from spitting on people's faces. Good pet."

"Shut up!" he tried to shout, but it came out so ridiculously weak that he wasn't surprised to see her laugh.

“Now, do you wanna get up on your own or should I have my men carry you like a pet, pet?”

He could feel his blood start to boil. Who did that woman think she was? “How kind of you,” he said. “I can handle myself.”

“How willing.” She stepped back, giving him space to get out.

He grunted softly as he moved to sit, throwing his feet out. He frowned when he saw the gravel on the ground. “Can I at least have a pair of shoes?” he said, looking at her.

She smiled, then after a moment of silence, said, “You're an Omega. You don't get to wear anything. Now get out.”

“What's that even supposed to mean?” he said, managing to contain his anger at her tone and words.

“Don't worry. I'm willing to answer all your questions, which, considering how long you were unconscious, they must be a lot. But you have to get out first.”

He stared at her unwavering face for a moment. He had no doubt that by the end of that day she'd somehow have forced him to sleep with her, the behaviour she and the other “customers” presented at the abandoned school was a clear indication of what they did with the slaves they got. Maybe at least, he could get in her good graces in a way until he could use them for an escape. So he sighed and pushed himself off the trunk, leaning back on it for a bit until he found his balance again, the hard gravel pressing against his bare soles.

At least it seemed that with every time he woke up he felt progressively better.

“I have plenty of doctors at my disposal,” the woman said. “If anything feels wrong at any time, don't hesitate to tell me so.” She moved her free hand to caress his chin and he consciously had to think to flinch away. “Now follow me.”

As soon as she started walking away, her bodyguards from the school raised their guns, aiming them right at him.

“Guns? You must have paid a significant amount of money to have me, and now you're willing to damage your product?” he said, hating his own words.

“It's just a matter of precaution. Soon they'll swap them for stun guns. No fear for lasting damage there.” She paused for a bit, then added, “Although, considering you survived a bullet to the head, I might be tempted to test your limits at a later point.”

_What the hell??_

“Don't worry, though. I have other plans for now and the near future. Now come on.”

He opted to stay silent and evaluate his condition, as well as what his chances of escape were with such a psychotic kidnapper like her. He moved away from the car and turned around, gaping at the luxurious yet austere mansion in front of him. If anything, the extravagant garden stretching in front of the house looked even more opulent than the building itself. His eyes travelled right and left as he passed by it, taken away by the sheer number, variety and perfect state of the plants.

His stomach turned when he looked at the mansion's entrance and saw the woman smiling widely at him, her eyes betraying her less-than-benevolent intents.

“Like what you see?” she asked when he reached the door.

He shook his head. “I'm just surprised someone who partakes in human trafficking would have such a big love for plants.”

“Oh,” she said. “I always loved them more than people. And in any case, my name _is_ Gardener, not Philanthropist.”

He stopped. “So you set the bar for being a philanthropist at not treating people like objects?”

“We all are objects, in the grand scheme of things. What matters is who is the strongest object.”

He shivered, but what did he expect? The woman was literally ready to  _rape_ him.

“Now follow me. You must be starving.”

He snorted, following her through the foyer into a hall. “What's it to you?”

“Oh, you'll soon see that I make sure my Omegas have the most comfortable life possible. Soon this whole mansion will be at your full disposal.” She turned to him with a smirk. “I have a hot tub that's to die for.”

“As long as I sit by while you keep me prisoner and rape me, I presume.”

She stopped, suddenly, and shook her head. “You won't see it that way soon, I promise.”

“What do you mean? That you'll rape me and I'll be enjoying it? Asking for it?”

She averted her gaze, though her smirk stayed on. “You have a lot to learn, my love. Now please,” she said pointing at an open door, “after you.”

He swallowed hard, then walked through the door while looking at her.

It was a simple dining room, decorated with a bunch of plants, of course. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole building was just a greenhouse separated into rooms for human needs.

“Sit down,” the woman said. “Your questions will be answered very soon.”

He turned at the soft metal sound to see her holding the handcuffs in her hand. He sighed, thinking how in the span of probably less than a day he saw this object more times than he'd seen others like it his whole life.

Looking back at the table, he chose a chair on the corner on his left, having the door and the windowed wall on each of his sides. He wasn't surprised to see the woman cuff his hand to the chair, which looked too heavy to carry around with him. Maybe it would be strong enough to break through the window. As long as he wouldn't sustain heavy injuries from walking through the broken shards himself-

“Ivy!” the woman shouted. “I hope my Omega's food is ready!”

As she sat down on the chair at the head of the table, right next to him, a young woman wearing a maid's outfit came through another door, rolling in a tray with food. Killian sighed, feeling his mouth water with the scent of chicken.

The woman placed a plate in front him, but he frowned when he saw it was simple chicken broth.

“What?” the other woman said. “Your report said you haven't eaten solids in more than a year, we need to ease your system into them.” She then picked up his spoon and he realized she was about to feed him like a small child.

Disgusted, he turned his head away when she brought a spoonful of soup close to his lips. It still smelled delicious, but he wasn't going to sit by and be fed like an invalid.

The woman sighed. “You're still stubborn about it. But I'm a patient woman. And you still need sustenance, so you'll either allow me to feed you or I'll shove it down your throat.”

“Or you could release my hand so I can eat on my own.” He was still not looking at her.

“That can't happen, dear. I need to take precautions until you become obedient.”

“Fuck you. Who do you think you are?”

She sighed, pursing her lips in thought. “Right. You still need an explanation. How about you allow me to feed you, and for every bite you get an answer?”

He finally turned to her. “Being treated like an invalid in exchange for a decent conversation? What a bargain.” However, he stared at her for a moment before he asked, “What's your name?”

She smiled, and brought the spoon to his lips. “Eloise Gardener.”

He nearly choked, both from the sudden, nearly unsettling feeling of food in his mouth and from her name. “Gardener? Are you serious?”

“Sorry, did you think I was kidding before?” She half-shrugged. “You could say I was born for it.” She dipped the spoon in the soup again.

“Show me an ID.”

She huffed. “Do you think I don't have the means to procure a fake ID?”

“Show it to me.”

She looked at him, then said, “Silver! Bring me my purse.”

The same man who had lifted him up and carried him to her car appeared from the door in seconds, holding a sleek black purse. His eyes didn't leave Killian from the moment he entered up to the moment he left the room.

Eloise showed him her ID confirming her name. She was only twenty-eight years old.

“Next question,” she said and brought the spoon to his lips again.

A small part of him couldn't help thinking being fed felt nice. And not just because he was finally eating. “What is an Omega?” he asked.

“Oh, there it goes. That requires a longer answer, but I'll humor your empty stomach anyway.” She kept feeding him as she retold the story of just more than a year ago. “On May 15th, 2018, three days after you fell into a coma, a disease spread out all over the world. It spread extremely fast, and it either incapacitated or killed its hosts quickly. For a few days, the whole world was in crisis. When everyone has pains all over their body and high fevers, it's hard to keep up. Patients in hospitals died, since most doctors and nurses were unable to help keep them alive. Accidents happened all over the world, and no-one was around to help save them, so many people died there too. You can maybe imagine what an impact that had all around. What do you remember the Earth's population to be?”

Killian started to feel numb. “Seven billion?”

To her credit, Eloise looked down pensively. “We're now down to two point three billion.”

Now he  _ was _ feeling numb.

“An estimated five point two billion people died since the outbreak of the plague, as they called it, up to the months it took for humanity to step on its feet again. Because, strangest thing of all, as soon as the plague appeared, it poofed away. No leftover symptoms, no sign whatsoever that a sickness came out of nowhere and wiped out nearly two thirds of civilization. Well, almost no sign.”

“It just... disappeared?” His voice came out like a croak.

“Yeah. But pretty quickly we realized that the world had changed, in a way no science fiction plot could have predicted.” She looked up at him. “Out of the survivors of the plague came three types of humans: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.”

“Types?”

She nodded. “Alphas, like me, are sexual predators. Sexual intercourse is fully under our control, which we usually wield over people like you. That's Omegas, sexual prey. Their purpose is to fully submit to intercourse with Alphas, whether they want it or not.” She smiled at his undoubtedly disturbed expression, before adding, “And Betas, like all my servants here and the majority of the leftover population, are humans exactly how you remember them.”

“Wait... wait.” Killian closed his eyes, trying to piece things together. “There was a sickness. Five out of seven people died.” _Dear God_. “And what's left is... people who rape and people who are forced to accept that?”

“Is that a new question?” she said, preparing his spoon again. “But they aren't being 'forced' to anything. That's their new purpose in the world.”

“To accept being raped? I guess human rights were also abolished during my missing year?”

“No, of course not. If Cora Mills' Omega trading business became known, we'd all be in big trouble. But there's nothing to worry about in that regard. Not one Omega has escaped her or her customers.”

“And what about the bodyguards?”

She smiled. “What about them?”

Huh. Right. Why would they care?

But still, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe  _ her _ . And why should he trust her anyway?

But then again, if those were lies... they seemed too specific. What would she accomplish by saying those lies?

So could it be?

“Don't you wonder why you couldn't stop yourself from kneeling down when Alphas were telling you to?”

It hit him suddenly. How could he have already forgotten about this?

“'Kneel' is the only thing any Alpha can command anyone, even Betas, to do. No matter their previous relationship.”

“Why?”

“No-one knows. As you can imagine, with two thirds of the population dying, we lost a lot of doctors, biologists, researchers, anyone that could look into this and determine why our bodies work that way now. So even a year into this new state, there's still a lot we don't know. It just happens. Some think that it's the ultimate dominant command, one that no Omega can resist.”

“How is that possible?”

She just smiled, dropping the spoon on the now empty plate. “You'll learn much more with practice.”

“Practice.”

“You're my Omega now, and there's nothing you can do about it. But it's okay if you haven't accepted it yet.” She raised her hand to caress his cheek, and he couldn't deny there was a part of him that liked that touch. “Soon you won't be able to resist any of my commands.”

“Why?” A shiver ran down his spine. “What are you going to do to me?”

“What you need. What every Omega needs.”

His mouth was dry as he said, “And what is that?”

Eloise simply smiled, stood up and walked away, ignoring him calling at her.

* * *

A little after Eloise left, Ivy the maid came into the dining room again, this time holding a pitcher of water and a glass cup. Killian covered his groin with his stump as she approached, still hoping to hold onto a bit of dignity. She looked at him briefly, then moved to undo his handcuffs.

“Miss Gardener said you should hydrate,” she said, turning to look at him.

He only looked back at her, not having moved at all. “What is she going to do to me?”

Ivy looked down. “That is none of my business,” she said in a soft voice.

“Really? Your boss rapes people and you don't feel obligated to say something?”

“I am sorry, sir,” she said slowly. “Drink your water. It will make you feel better.”

“Can you at least give me something to put on? Anything, just...”

“I'm sorry. I have strict orders not to do so.”

She then turned and left, and Killian had an urge to scream at her direction.

He downed nearly three glasses of water, then stood up and exited to the hall. He had no illusions that Eloise would let him escape that easily, and he was proven correct when he saw her two armed bodyguards standing by the main door. He approached, however, ignoring them placing their hands on their gun holsters.

“Silver, is it?” he asked, then turned to the other man. “And you are?”

“Claude.”

“Nice of you to get a bit around,” Silver said.

“Oh, I'm not doing it out of any kindness. You already know about me, I'm only balancing the scales.”

Claude snorted. “As if you'd have any chance against us, Omega.”

Killian turned to him, and for a brief second Claude's expression seemed to turn into fear.

_I'm going to fucking kill you._

“Hey,” Silver said and took a step closer, making Killian turn to him. “Trust me, kid, you don't want any trouble with us. Eloise is tough, but we can mess you up pretty badly too, given the chance.”

“Really? Is that where your respect for that monster comes from?”

Silver shrugged. “She pays well. That's what matters the most, right?”

Killian just looked at him.

“Welcome to hell, kid.”

“My love?” Killian heard.

He knew it was her voice; he hated that he could already recognize it, and he trembled to feel a shudder in him at the sound of it, one that he wasn't sure was completely out of hatred and fear.

He suddenly remembered how his member started springing erect when she kissed his head earlier... and that very thought sent a familiar warmth in his lower belly.

Could it... could it really be true? Was his own body  _ forcing _ him to accept her in bed?

He finally turned to look at her, immediately regretting it. She now wore a silk robe that fell short on her thighs... and quite possibly nothing underneath. He squirmed when the warmth in his belly became stronger.

“Shh, shh,” she said and stepped closer to him, and in his instinctive haste to move away he nearly bumped onto Silver, who snorted a laugh. “Come here, my Omega,” she said and extended her hand to him.

He wanted to tell her to go away, to leave him alone, but then a sweet, strong scent entered his nostrils and he swayed on his feet. Someone, Silver he supposed, pushed him forward and he ended up right in Eloise's arms.

That scent... that felt like the same scent that nearly overtook him in the gym, when he swayed towards her. Was it her? Was it her... 'Alpha' nature?

“Hush, my love,” she said, and once again it was like her voice echoed in his head.

Instinctively, his body leaned into her embrace, something he couldn't deny even as he forced himself to pull away from her.

He turned to look at her, realizing his mistake when she smiled widely at him, and the warmth in his belly started to turn into an erection.

“Come, my love,” she said and took his hand, leading him upstairs.

Again, he had to think consciously about pulling his hand from hers, and when he did he felt something cold inside.

Something he'd first felt after Milah's death.

He looked at his hand, his panic rising with every new experience from this apparently new, fucked-up reality. His body seemed to  _ want _ to have sex with the woman who'd practically kidnapped him and traded him like an object, was practically  _ missing _ her already when not touching her; he was still conscious about his unwillingness to submit to her, but his body seemed to refuse to get that memo.

“Don't worry yourself,” Eloise said, taking his hand back in hers. “It won't always be like that, it's just that I'm very, very horny right now and your body responds to it.” She walked to a door. “What a good Omega you are, so willing to please a thirsty Alpha who hasn't even claimed you yet.”

“Hasn't what?”

She turned to him and winked. “As I said, you'll learn with practice.” She opened the door, revealing a bedroom which matched the rest of the house in luxury.

It had a four-poster king size bed with silk curtains tucked to the posters, a dressing table, a closet door, a door leading to a bathroom and a huge window with view to her big garden. However, his eyes kept being drawn to the bed.  _ And its posters _ .

“This will be our bedroom,” Eloise said, nudging him in and following him, then closing and apparently _locking_ the door. “Of course, I have plans for a sex dungeon in the basement, where I'll send you to sleep in whenever I feel like it.”

_ I'd like to see your plans for it _ , he felt like saying. He shivered at the quite intrusive thought.

_No. No, no, no, what the hell is happening to me?_

“But for now, this will be where you'll please your Alpha.” She moved closer, and her scent became stronger. “This is what your purpose is now.” She placed a soft hand on his cheek, and his eyes nearly drooped closed on their own. With her free hand, she undid the belt of her robe, letting it slip open and expose her bare breasts.

An involuntary sound left Killian as he hunched forward, his member now in full erection. His hand moved up on his own, wanting to touch her, but stopping, also on its own, a few inches away.

“Good Omega,” she whispered, and her voice only sounded more aroused _and_ arousing. “And you're still unclaimed, my sweet.” She moved her hand away and let the robe fall completely off her shoulders, then grabbed Killian's head and pushed it to her breasts. “Kiss them,” she said.

Killian managed to stop himself; he knew he could ignore this command, but it didn't help that his face was pushed against her bosom, his cheek touching her hard nipple as he felt her heavy heartbeat underneath. His own breath and heartbeat picked up, and he felt the urge to thrust forward with his hips. He groaned, and he didn't know if it was from disgust or from arousal.

And that only terrified him more.

He had to get out of there.

But Eloise simply put her arms around him, pressing him harder against her chest and whispering, “Stay, stay with me, my Omega. Stay here and please me.”

Her scent filled his nostrils so deeply that for a moment he felt there were no other scents in the world; it was her and her only.

In that moment of confused, battling thoughts, he didn't manage to react when he felt the handcuff close around his wrist, and before he could pull himself together enough to slip away and run for the door, Eloise dragged him to the bed, closing the other end of the handcuff to the top right poster.

“You are mine,” she said, dragging her palms across his chest. “Mine and mine alone. You'll soon learn to accept it.”

She then pushed him backwards and he fell on the bed, watching helplessly as she climbed atop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, mark him down as scared and horny!
> 
> For anyone wondering, the CS part will come soon, though it'll take both of them a bit to actually get into it. Don't hesitate to ask me on tumblr if you have any concerns ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind you that I’m taking many liberties with the “laws” of omegaverse fanfiction.
> 
> Warning: For anyone who isn’t here exactly for this, this chapter contains graphic descriptions of nonconsensual sexual activity.

He couldn’t move away.

With his hand cuffed to the bedpost, his arm stretched uncomfortably way as Eloise pushed him further towards the center of the bed.

And his stupid cock was still pulsating with need.

“What the hell?” he said, surprised at how breathy his voice sounded.

“You can’t resist me, my Omega. Not now,” Eloise said and leaned over him, her curls and braids falling over her shoulders and brushing against his bare chest… where he could feel a soft shiver start and spread down to his crotch.

He tried to speak, only an incomprehensible mutter leaving his mouth instead. He closed his eyes and focused on his voice. Eloise’s hair seemed to be too distracting…

“Let me go,” he finally managed to say.

Eloise simply laughed.

As he had his eyes closed, he wasn’t prepared when she sat atop him, enclosing him in her warmth. His eyes snapped open as a deep groan left his mouth.

“Yes…” Eloise said. “That’s it. You like it, don’t you?”

_Yes._

“N-no, no,” he forced his mouth to say.

She started moving, letting him reach deeper inside her. God, she was so wet, and so soft, and so-

No. He needed to get his senses back.

“Let me go!” he shouted and moved his free arm in an effort to hit her.

But she grabbed it with both her hands, squeezing on it almost painfully. “Stay down, Omega,” she said.

He groaned. “No!” He wiggled around, trying to free his arms and find a way to throw her off of him. But he froze when Eloise leaned over and started licking his stump. He was looking at her in near shock as she kissed and licked and sucked at the scarred flesh, as if it was her plaything or who knows what.

All while she was moving to and fro, making his cock rub inside her.

When she finally let go of his arm, he was in too much of a shock to try to hit her again. “Did you like that?” she asked.

“No. No, please let me go.” He could feel tears start gathering in his eyes.

Eloise sighed, shaking her head. “You’ll learn, soon enough.”

“I’ll learn what?”

But she didn’t reply. She leaned back, gasping from an apparently very pleasant position for her, and Killian started thrashing under her.

He couldn’t let her do this. He wouldn’t…

“Help!” He screamed. “Help me! Please!”

She didn’t seem annoyed at all from how, by now almost wildly, he was thrashing under her. Sure, he’d lost a lot of muscle and body strength while he was comatose but that was no excuse why he couldn’t even nudge her a little-

Then something she’d said earlier hit him: she’d said Alphas were predators.

A horrifying chill ran down his spine. Was she… was she controlling him somehow? Was she able to withstand his strength, or…

More tears gathered in his eyes, starting to spill, when he imagined how she could use it against him, preventing him from ever escaping…

* * *

He considered himself lucky she seemed to finish quickly. Still leaning back, she gasped hard, shook over him as her hands grasped at his flank, then groaned deeply as she came back down.

He was unsurprised to see that she didn’t let him finish, getting off of him as soon as her breathing calmed down.

He wasn’t sure he _could_ finish, given the circumstances. He’d heard about rape victims reaching orgasm during the act, but he couldn’t imagine finishing inside her, and didn’t want to, either.

Fuck, she hadn’t even used a condom. What if… what if he _had_ come inside her?

What if she actually expected him to at some point?

She was sitting at the edge of the bed, breathing hard, her back at him.

“Eloise?” he asked, voice weak.

“Hmm?”

“Are you planning on getting pregnant?”

She stayed silent from a moment, before she let out a laugh. She turned to look at him, and he wanted to vomit at how her face betrayed her recent orgasm. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again.

“I think I’ll leave that for a surprise,” she finally said. She leaned down above him, whispering, “You’re gonna be so much fun, my innocent, clueless Omega.” She brought her hand to rest on the side of his neck, softly rubbing with her fingers. “I can’t wait to see your faces as you learn more about your nature.”

She then leaned down further and kissed him. Before he could control himself, a moan left him, resounding inside her mouth, as he felt his still slightly erect cock twitch again.

She pulled back and looked at it. “No more for tonight. You still need your rest. But I did enjoy it, so much.” She pushed her fingers a bit against the skin of his neck, barely not causing discomfort as she looked at that part of skin. “I just can’t wait for this.” She pulled her hand away, left a soft kiss where he could still feel her fingers’ pressure, then got up, put on her robe and left without a word.

It was only after she’d gone through the door he realized she’d left him handcuffed.

* * *

It only felt seconds after when he startled awake, fresh from a nightmare he couldn’t remember much of, aside from dread and darkness.

He’d fallen asleep… apparently right after Eloise had left the room. And she’d come back inside at some point and freed his hand, though leaving the handcuff tied to the bedpost, with the other end open, like a sign that his hand would be put there again.

No. Not if he had any say in it.

Which, apparently according to Eloise, he didn’t.

He sat up, stifling a groan at an annoyance on his flank and wrist. He looked down at his body. Still, the sight of it, so thin and weak, almost made him dizzy and brought tears in his eyes.

But he focused on the soft bruising he could see on both sides right under his ribs. Eloise had grabbed him there during her orgasm, and apparently tightly - possessively - so. He then looked at his wrist, unsurprised to notice the redness where the handcuffs were rubbing against.

He was still hungry, and thirsty, and would probably need to use the bathroom soon, but his priority was to get the hell out of there. As soon as he found a place to hide he could worry about his body’s needs.

First, he’d need clothes. Shoes, at least, or something to protect his feet. He could run faster, more easily and longer with them.

The bedroom door wouldn’t open, of course. Neither did the closet door. The bathroom was big, reflecting the luxurious but austere style of the rest of the house.

No shoes there, not even any slippers.

He’d probably have to go with making makeshift shoes using what towels were available. As he looked at them, wondering which one would do better tied around his ankles, his eyes fell on the bathtub close to the glass brick wall overlooking outside. He shivered as he remembered how the men had manhandled him into a locker shower and washed him like an invalid… yesterday? What day was it even? What month?

He looked away, focusing on the wall. The glass bricks looked too thick to break, even if he had something big and sharp enough. The bedroom window would shatter more easily, and even that looked like a feat.

He walked out into the bedroom again, tying one of the biggest towels around his middle. He could smash the mirror from the dressing table and use the shards as a weapon. It wouldn’t stand against the bodyguards’ guns, but it was something, especially if they didn’t expect it. But it wouldn’t be strong enough to shatter the window, which also looked especially thick, probably even bullet- and shatter-proof, considering this sick woman’s wealth.

He looked at the bedroom door. He hadn’t picked a lock in so many years, and even back when he had been doing that, he’d always used special tools. He’d seen a few hair pins in one of the bathroom cabinets, but how many chances would he have to succeed with those?

He considered what bit of a plan he had; put on the makeshift shoes; smash the mirror; pick the lock; sneak up to the guards and surprise them…

Could he actually kill them, if needed?

He shook his head and sighed, thinking how low his chances were, until he looked at the dressing table, and then he noticed it; a camera at the top corner of the room.

“Fuck,” he whispered. No sneaking up on them, then. Someone was probably already watching him and wondering what he was planning to do with the towels in his hand.

Well, at least he could use what little he had left; his defiance. He turned to the camera, stepped closer to it, then threw the towels away and flipped whomever was watching him off.

He then heard the door being unlocked. He whipped around towards it, looking around for anything, _anything_ he could use as a weapon. Fuck, even the towels would be-

The door opened, and in came Ivy, the maid, with a tray of food in hand. She looked down as she entered, as if suddenly too conscious of the near-naked - and recently raped - man in front of her. The other bodyguard - Claude, was it? - followed suit, stun gun at the ready.

Swallowing any anger, pride, fear, or even common sense if he was honest, he stepped towards her and reached for the tray.

She shook her head, saying “I’m to leave it on the bedside table.”

“It’s alright, I can take it,” he said, then looked her in the eye, trying to obscure Claude’s view of his face by leaning down closer to her face, putting her head between them. “Help me,” he mouthed.

Ivy swallowed hard, then looked away, pushed the tray into his hand and wrist and turned around.

“Nice try,” Claude said with a smirk that made Killian’s blood boil, before he followed Ivy outside, closing and locking the door once again.

Oh, he _could_ bloody well kill that bastard.

* * *

He hoped the camera recorded audio too, as he purposefully, audibly slurped at his soup, wishing there were solid parts in his food so he could chew with an open mouth - favourably as close to the camera as he could reach - aside of course, from the fact that he _wanted_ to eat something more solid. The soup was nice, and he knew he should ease his stomach into real food… but being trapped here, used, manhandled, raped, _controlled…_ well, not getting something better to make his stomach feel full felt even worse.

When he finished eating, he got up from where he was sitting on the bed, walked a few steps to the corner where the camera was, then summoned his strength and swung the plate at the camera. The plate hit it, then fell to the floor and smashed into small pieces. To Killian’s dismay, the camera didn’t seem to have taken any damage at all.

Ignoring that, and in his despair to find something to hold his sanity onto, he picked up the plate’s bigger pieces and kept swinging them at the camera, only managing to break the pieces into even smaller ones until they were too small to do any considerable damage.

Letting out a frustrated yell, Killian grabbed the tray and smashed it against the mirror on the dressing table. At least he now had chances for a semblance of a weapon.

He then heard the door unlock again, and without thinking, he pulled off a big shard from the broken mirror and held it in front of him like a dagger. The door opened, and before he took more than two steps towards Eloise, she spoke.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, kneel!”

He stopped in his tracks, feeling cold sweat run down his back as his legs moved on their own accord, obeying Eloise’s command. What didn’t make sense, and what terrified him even more, was that his hand also stayed frozen, even as she approached him and gently removed the mirror shard.

Just how much power did that simple command have over him?

“I thought I could give you more time to adjust to your new reality, but it’s becoming clear to me that for both of our sakes, I’d better move on with our bonding,” Eloise said, throwing the mirror shard away and rubbing softly at his chin. “Get up.”

Once again, his legs followed her command, the movement causing the towel to unravel and drop to the ground. Not that it mattered much, since Eloise was immediately all over him, kissing him and pulling him close to her, the towel falling only making his twitching erection even more obvious.

Before his mind cleared from the sudden onslaught of emotions at being touched and kissed again by her, she’d once again dragged him and cuffed him to the bed.

* * *

The fourth time she barged into the room and raped him felt different.

It felt as if he was slowly losing control of his resistance; his body now sagged under her, his free arm relaxed to his side.

Perhaps he was going crazy. Perhaps the nurse at the hospital had drugged him, and then the men at the abandoned school, and then Eloise... perhaps they’d found some way to subdue people into forcibly accepting sex, and the more doses he got - maybe there was even some in the food she gave him - the more submissive he became.

If anything, the thing that embarrassed and disgusted him the most was how closer to coming he felt every time. He focused on what was actually happening, how much he didn’t want any of this, how much he didn’t deserve it, in an effort to keep himself from coming.

But this time it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t even force himself to scream. His cock seemed to act on its own accord as it pulsated and spilled inside her.

However, a sob did escape him then. He squeezed his eyes shut, horrified tears leaving his eyes as he thought how much and how wickedly she was using him.

What happened then, however, he couldn’t have expected. Eloise shook whole, violently, causing him to open his eyes to look at her. She leaned her head back and a wild, almost animalistic growl left her mouth. Then she whipped forward, so smoothly and naturally he would’ve been surprised at her agility if her teeth weren’t biting down hard at the side of his neck.

It hurt. He could’ve sworn he felt her teeth bite so hard they drew blood - and lots of it.

But he couldn’t scream. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think.

If he were to describe it, nothing he’d felt before or heard about would give him the proper words. It stung, and burnt, and numbed, and _dragged him down_.

Eloise pulled back a little, panting hard, blood on her teeth and lips. She dragged lazy eyes to look at him, and smiled.

“My Omega,” she whispered, running her fingers across his cheek.

If her touch before had felt good and hot, it now felt divine and uncontrollably arousing. His still erect cock twitched inside her and tears fell from his eyes. Not horrified anymore, but of humble gratitude, if he judged by how full and big his chest felt now, how relaxed he fell under her.

"Your Alpha is pleased."

 _Alpha is pleased_. The words resonated in his mind, like a spoken message echoing perfectly down a stone well. As his lips started pulling into a smile, he realized it was only his body expressing those emotions, of humility, and gratitude, and coming together.

His mind was still stuck thinking how he’d been kidnapped, sold, repeatedly raped, and now most possibly used to create a child for his kidnapper.

She pulled off of him. His mind finally felt grateful at the lack of contact _there_ , but his body reacted as if it was missing her warmth around his cock.

_It probably was._

This time, she didn’t leave. She curled on his left side, the side where she’d bit at his neck, and wrapped her arm around him.

His heart swelled. His mind felt sickened.

It was as if a wholly different mind had taken residence inside his brain, and was now in control of any reaction but his thoughts and true emotions.

That terrifying thought only felt more realistic when Eloise kissed the bleeding wound and a satisfied sigh escaped him as he nuzzled into her.

Perhaps he _was_ going crazy.


End file.
